


First Time

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Works [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: “Your hands are magic Bucky, always making me feel so good.” You say softly, looking at him over your shoulder.Bucky smile at you, “I’m glad I can help.” He voice is lower and more husky then it had been earlier.





	First Time

You had been an Avenger for the better part of a year. When you first became one you didn’t really think you would last longer than a few months but you surprised yourself and everyone else who said that you wouldn’t be able to do it. 

 

One of the many perks about being an Avenger was being around the people who you had looked up to, and crushed on, for a while now. The best perk was having none other than James Buchanan Barnes wrapped around your finger. The man would do anything for you, all you had to do was bat your eyes at him and smile and he’d be tripping over his feet to get you what you wanted. 

 

However, you still didn’t have what you wanted, at least from him. You would prefer to have him above you, thrusting into your tight heat but that hadn’t happened yet. It would soon, you were determined to have him. There were signs that he felt the same way and wanted you just as bad, one of you just needed to make the first move.

 

It was after a particular rough mission that you decided to make your move. It was one of the solo missions you had been sent on and you came back home feeling sore and stiff, planning on asking Bucky to give you a massage.

 

You knocked on his door after your shower, wrapped only in a towel.

 

Bucky opened it, his eyes going wide when he saw you. “Hey doll, what are you doing here? I thought you were away on a mission.”

 

“Got back a few hours ago. I’m pretty sure from everything and was wondering if I could get those magic hands of yours on my body, you always… You alway give the best massages.” You said, your voice low. You looked up at Bucky through your eyelashes, biting your bottom lip.

 

A flush appeared on Bucky’s cheeks, “Y-yeah, I can do that. Do… do you want to get dressed?”

 

“No. I’d prefer to just do it semi naked, that won’t be a problem for you, will it?”

 

The flush deepened as Bucky shook his head, “N-no. Come on it and get comfortable on my bed. I’ll get the massage oils.”

 

You smirked to yourself as you made your way to his room, feeling like you had accomplished something. You laid down on your stomach, moving the towel so that it covered your ass.

 

Bucky came in and sat the oils on the bedside table before straddling your thighs. He poured some oil on his hands, rubbing them together before he started to massage your shoulders and back.

 

You let out a moan, a little more filthy then you meant to, but it felt so good to have his hands on you. It didn’t take long before your muscles started to relax and become puddy under Bucky’s hands.

 

“Your hands are magic Bucky, always making me feel so good.” You say softly, looking at him over your shoulder.

 

Bucky smile at you, “I’m glad I can help.” He voice is lower and more husky then it had been earlier.

 

You smirk and roll over, your breast on display for him. He glances down for just a moment before looking at you.

 

“Uh, doll, I can-”

 

You press a finger against Bucky’s lips, effectively shutting him up. “I know. I want you Bucky. I’ve wanted you for a while. It’s all I can think about most days. Having you on me, in me, fucking me until I forget my name. Tell me you want it too.”

 

Bucky looked at you for a moment before leaning forward, brushing his lips against yours. “Of course I want you doll. I have for a while. Didn’t know you wanted me too.”

 

“I do Bucky. I want you so bad.”

 

You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Bucky groans and pushes you back onto your back, straddling your waist. Bucky slide a hand between your legs as he kissed you, his fingers teasing your folds.

 

“Fuck doll, you’re already dripping for me. So fucking hot.” 

 

Bucky kissed you before trailing his kisses down your body. He paused at your chest, taking the time to wrap his lips around the nipple of your right breast, sucking and licking it until it became a hard nub, he switched, doing the same thing to your left one before continuing to kiss down your body. 

 

He paused at your hip, sucking a mark there. You couldn’t stop the soft moan and gasp that left your lips as he explored your body.

 

Before too long he settled between your thighs. He spread your legs gently and looked up at you before pushing his tongue into you.

 

A moan escapes your lips, it had been awhile since anyone had eaten you out and you had missed the feeling of someone’s mouth on your pussy. 

 

Bucky grips your thighs as  as he licked at your clit, sucking it, and moaning against you as your hands came down to tangle in his messy hair. Bucky seemed to know all the right things to do to get your legs to shake and make your mouth fall open in silent screams.

 

You weren’t surprised that he was good in bed — everything about him screamed sex appeal. 

He pulled back just a little to wrap his lips around your clit and sucked it gently before slipping his tongue back inside of you, this time a finger sliding in next to his tongue, working you open so that later you’d be able to take his cock without much effort.

 

“Fuck.” You gasped as he added another finger, opening you up. 

 

Your noises got louder, your back arching off the bed as your walls clenched around his tongue, your orgasm ripping through you with an intensity that you hadn’t felt before.

 

Bucky pulled away, his face glistening with your juices and smirked at you. “I would assume you’re enjoying this. You ready for my cock baby girl?”

 

“Yes, fuck, yes. Please fuck me Bucky.” You moan, reaching up to pull him down so you could kiss him.

 

He kisses you for a few short moments before pulling way. He grabs his cock and rubs it against your entrance in a slow, teasing manor, before slowly pushing inside you. He moaned loudly as your tight, warm heat surrounds him. He has to stop and compose himself because the feeling of you around his cock was enough to make him cum.

 

Once he gets control of himself he pulls back and pushes back in until he find a rhythm. He holds your legs up and thrust into you, groaning at how good you felt around him.

 

“Harder Bucky, fuck, please.” You moan, hands clenching in the sheets as each thrust pushed you closer to your second orgasm.

 

Bucky shifted and started to pound into you, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room as you both moan. Bucky’s thrust start to become erect as he gets closer to his own orgasm. He slams into you time and time again, moaning your name. 

He leans down and kisses you as he gets closer. “Fuck, cum for me doll, want to feel you cum all over my cock.”

 

You moan, his words deliciously dirty. It doesn’t take you much longer before your falling over the edge, your walls clenching and pulsing around Bucky’s cock.

 

He moaned loudly, fucking into you harder. He quickly follows, his own orgasm shuddering through him.

 

“Fuck. We need to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
